


Under an alien spell

by Amyk89



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Bernard gets drunk, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Megamind and Roxanne are married, Megamind and Roxanne help with the ‘alien spell’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyk89/pseuds/Amyk89
Summary: Bernard and Minion have become friends with benefits. Bernard is sure that Minion must of put him under some kind of weird alien spell, because how else can you describe these weird feelings he’s  been having?
Relationships: Bernard/Minion, Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Bernard slowly got use to the intrusion coming from the back of him. He moaned loudly. He’s been waiting all day for this, and he’s sure Minion knows. Minion moved slowly, and let out a small moan. He went in deeper, then really began to move.

How was Minion a virgin before they started hooking up? He knows exactly what he’s doing. Minion’s robotic hand went to Bernard’s dick. Bernard’s not going to last long. Minion looked at him and smiled, he knows this. He started going faster, daring him to come. Bernard looked into the alien fish’s eyes as his orgasm ended. He could never get use to the pure bliss of an orgasm high.

Minion smiled at him, his tank water is murky from his come. “Well that was fun, gotta go clean up. See you next time”

He was gone by the time Bernard thought about suggesting he clean up here. He still can’t believe he’s been having sex with a fish alien. It’s so odd. Although he has always been fascinated with the 3 aliens that came to earth. Bernard thought again, about how this all started. Going back 2 weeks ago now.

Bernard was about to make a coffee when there was a knock on his door. That’s odd, no one ever visits him. That’s how he likes it. He opened it to see Minion about to knock again.  
“Hey Bernard, I’m Minion, we didn’t properly meet last time”  
“Last time? As in the time, that I awoke from being a blue cube in your washing machine, then you hit me over the head with a bat?”  
“It was the forget me stick. Which obviously didn’t work, ha ha”  
“Nice to meet you” Bernard said in a flat tone  
“Thanks, you too” does he not know sarcasm?  
Bernard gave him a look, to say why are you here. He didn’t pick up on it so Bernard asked “why are you here?”  
“Oh sorry. I wanted to apologise for Megamind turning you into a blue cube, and copying your body to use. Also we have your phone” Minion said while handing Bernard’s phone to him  
Bernard breathed in, then out loudly, and put his hand on his forehead “that’s okay, I guess it’s in the past now”

Minion looked over Bernard’s shoulder at his apartment “nice place” he said enthusiastically, pushing past Bernard to enter  
“I guess you can come in”  
“Thanks” Minion said as he sat on his couch  
“Make yourself at home, why don’t you?” Bernard said sarcastically.  
Minion didn’t realise and said “thanks”  
Who is this alien fish? Seriously?

“I love your couch” Minion said with a hand rubbing the navy colour couch “it’s so soft, and a lovely colour”  
“Thank-“  
“Oh I have the same cushion!” Minion said while grabbing the cushion and hugging it  
“What a coincidence” Bernard said with the same flat tone he always uses.  
“I know right.”  
Minion looked at Bernard, as if he’s waiting on something. Bernard sighed “I was just about to make a coffee, would you like one” might as well be a bit nice, he did apologise after all.  
Minion’s whole face beamed “yes please! 2 sugars thanks”

Bernard made the coffees and sat next to Minion on his couch. He really does love his apartment. He’s spent a lot of time decorating it, and making it to his liking.

They made small talk for a while. Just talking about this and that, movies they both love, tv shows they’re hooked on. Minion gave him some suggestions, and Bernard promised to watch them. 

An hour went by without either noticing. Minion looked down at his mechanical hands that are together on his lap. He seemed shy all of a sudden, when he said “I accidentally walked in on Megamind and Roxanne having sex”

That isn’t something Bernard was expecting to hear, he drank some water as he was talking and almost choked on it. “Oh really?”  
“Yea. They didn’t notice, luckily”  
There was a pause in the conversation, then Minion asked “have you ever had sex?”  
“Uh yea I have”  
Another pause. “Have you?” Because isn’t that what he’s supposed to say?  
“No, I haven’t” Minion looked down sadly. Then looked up at Bernard, “Do you want to have sex?” he asked.  
Bernard’s eyes went wide open, and his mouth hanged open.  
“Um how do you...? You know?”  
“Oh, when Megamind made my mechanical suit, he made me a penis. And a vagina as well, but I heard they usually get menstrual cycles? Luckily my vagina didn’t come with that!”  
Bernard looked at him with his mouth still open. Think Bernard. He can’t even think of a response.  
Minion looked down again “that’s okay, it was just a suggestion. Sorry. Let’s not bring this up again” he sounded so deflated. Bernard thought about how it would be for him. He’s not from this planet, and has a body of a fish. It would be so hard for him to find a partner. Bernard has trouble as it is, and he’s at least human. Bernard looked him up and down. Could he have sex with him? He’s imagining it now, and he’s not against it. He’s never been with a male, but he’s been curious for some time.  
“Okay”  
Minion looked up “what, really?”  
“Yea lets have sex”  
“Okay. What should I do?” He asked excitedly. Bernard’s kinda loving the enthusiasm.  
“Do you want to go to my bedroom?” Minion nodded his fish head. 

They walked in. Minion stopped at the foot of the bed. And put his hands together nervously.  
“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to”  
“Oh I want to, it’s just, you know, my first time and all”  
“We can start off slow then. I just want you to know, that if there’s something you don’t like, then tell me, and I will stop straight away. Or if you change your mind, we’ll stop, just because something has started, it doesn’t mean we have to keep on going” he may be a sarcastic idiot but he’ll never want his partners to feel unsafe. Especially considering this is Minion’s first time.  
Minion nodded his head.  
“Okay first thing first, can you feel things through the mechanical suit?”  
“Yea, I have a nerve system”  
“Okay. That’s good to know. Do you want to sit down?”  
Minion sat on his bed. Bernard sat next to him.  
“Do you mind... can I.. can I see it?”  
Minion thought for a second then said “oh” and pressed a button on his suit near where a human groin would be. A mechanical penis emerged. The vagina must be behind it, Bernard can’t see it from this angle. As for size, it’s not too bad. It’s not too huge, but it sure isn’t small either.  
“Can I?” Bernard asked, gesturing to it  
Minion nodded. Bernard put his hand to it, and stroked it. “Is this okay?”  
“Yes” Minion said, closing his eyes. Minion’s robotic penis became hard. It really is just like a normal one.  
“Do you do this at home?” Minion opened his eyes “Yea but it feels better when you do it” oh good, he masturbates at least. So he isn’t absolutely new. Just new to having a partner. Well Bernard will change that. He stroked faster, and Minion let out a moan. Then closed his mouth, as if he did something wrong.  
“That’s okay, you can moan, it’s normal. And I prefer if you did, that way I know if you like it or not”  
“Okay, thanks” Minion said, closing his eyes. He then opened them and looked at Bernard shyly “can I? Can I, do that you?”  
“Oh yes if you want to” Bernard unzipped his pants and let himself out.  
Minion grabbed it roughly, and Bernard said “maybe a little more gentle?”  
“Sorry. Not use to skin”  
“That’s okay.” Minion loosened his grip and did the same as Bernard. 

Bernard moaned as Minion was getting the hang of the handjob.  
“Now what do we do?” Minion asked “do we keep doing this?”  
“We can do whatever you want. Literally, you have both parts. Is there a position you have in mind?”  
“I did some research on the internet, and I noticed males go from behind a lot. And when I walked in on Megamind and Roxanne, they were doing that position, and can we do that?” Minion asked quickly.  
“Okay, would you like to put yours in mine? Or the other way around?”  
“Can I put mine in yours” Minion asked shyly  
“Yea, we can do that”  
“I don’t have a condom”  
“I’m not sure if we need one. I would usually never say that, it’s just yours is robotic, so I don’t think you can actually pick up diseases, and I’ve been tested recently. But we can use it, if you like?”  
“No, that’s okay, I trust you” Bernard was surprised he said this, considering they only just properly met. But sex is something you need to do with someone you trust. It’s nice that he trust him. And with something big like his first time. 

Minion moved behind Bernard, and Bernard remembered that it’ll be probably best if Minion uses his fingers first. He told him, and Minion did. He used 2, then 3 fingers. Bernard moaned loudly. Then told him he’s ready.  
“Okay” Minion said nervously.  
Bernard was about to remind him they don’t have to do this, when a robotic penis started to enter him. He was extremely tight, and let out a gasp.  
“Is this okay?” Minion asked  
“Yea, I was distracted about this being your first time, I forgot to mention that I’ve never been with a guy before. So this position is new to me as well”  
“Oh. Uh, should I keep going?”  
“Yes. It feels good”  
Minion moaned “It does”. He started to move slowly. Then went a little faster. His hand went back to Bernard’s erection. It feels so good! It’s been a while since he’s had sex, but even so, it never felt like this. Minion started to go faster and tug on his penis. His hand moved to Bernard’s balls, playing with them. Then back to where it was before. 

They didn’t last long. Bernard honestly can’t believe that was Minion’s fist time. He was really good! He told Minion this, making the alien fish blush. His tank water is all murky, but you can still see him, luckily.  
“That was amazing! Okay I better go” Minion said, then left, like he didn’t just give Bernard the best orgasm he’s ever had. What’s he supposed to do now? How can he concentrate on anything now. That was so weird but oh so good!

That night Bernard first dreamed of a fish head with a robotic suit. Those robotic hands were all over him. Minion smiled and said “do you like this?” while entering him. Bernard awoke covered in sweat, and breathing hard. His dreams aren’t usually this vivid. He was fully erect, and didn’t see much of a choice but to rub himself, imagining those robotic hands instead.

The next day, Bernard couldn’t get Minion out of his mind. He went through his phone, and noticed Minion’s number was there. Megamind must of added it in. He texted him, asking if he wanted to come over. Minion came over, and they had sex again. 

Almost every day since then, they’ve seen each other. And every night Bernard dreams of Minion. He can’t get him out of his head! It wasn’t until two days ago, that Bernard had realised what is happening. Minion, the fish alien, put a weird alien spell on him! That has to be it! Why else would Bernard want to see him every day. Why else would Bernard dream of him every night! Why else does he only think of Minion, all the fricken time! That’s the only explanation! And Minion technically did probe him. Isn’t that what aliens do? He has to get to the bottom of this. But first he needs to text Minion and see if he can come over.


	2. Chapter 2

Minion laughed “no I did not put an alien spell on you”. Bernard felt relieved, and they did what they always do, have sex. They’ve been doing it with Bernard entering Minion’s vagina. He gets so wet. Bernard has now been dreaming of this anatomy.

It wasn’t until his orgasm high went away that he thought, if Minion was to put an alien spell on me, he wouldn’t tell me. So he asked again. And Minion answered no again.

“It’s okay. I’m not even mad. It’s just, I need to know what to expect. Are you going to take over earth?”  
“No! I’m not here to take over earth!”  
“You can tell me. With the spell you put on me, I basically worship you anyway. I can help”  
“I didn’t put a spell on you!”  
“Well how else would you explain how I’ve been feeling?”  
“I don’t know” Minion ran his hands over his tank.  
“Do I need to prepare myself for being in an alien army?”  
Minion groaned “that’s it! I’m taking you to Megamind”  
Bernard gasped “you’re taking me to your leader”  
Minion banged his head on his hands “No. Maybe he can scan your brain, and see if there’s something wrong with you. There’s obviously something going on”  
“That’s what I’m trying to tell you. I haven’t even made one sarcastic comment lately! I’ve been happy. I don’t like it”  
“Not one sarcastic comment? I didn’t realise how serious this is. I’ll call Megamind on the way”

They made it to not so evil lair. Minion left Bernard on the couch and went to tell Megamind. After a while, they called him into a room. Bernard was surprised to see Roxanne there.  
“Ber-nard. Minion’s told me about your sit-uation with him. I’ll scan your brain. And do some tests. Now I hope you don’t mind, I asked Roxanne to help me. You see, I’m an alien, I’ll help with this alien stuff, but we need a human to help with the human stuff. And luckily I’m with a brilliant, beautiful human.” Megamind said the last part staring at his partner. Yuck! Couples! 

45 minutes later, and Bernard’s sitting in the hospital gown they gave him, and has had a lot of tests done. They scanned his brain, drew blood. Did a CT scan. Even did an ultrasound. Bernard drew the line at a colonoscopy, how will that help this situation! After all of that. Megamind sat him down to do some brain exercises. He asked questions, did some riddles. Solved some puzzles. Bernard’s glad they’re taking this seriously. And he’s glad Minions not here to see him in this ugly gown. He’s legs look so bad in it.

“Okay now, I want you to describe how you’ve been feeling” Megamind asked. Him and Roxanne leaned closer in their chairs.  
“Well it all started the first time we had sex. It felt like nothing I’ve felt before. Like amazingly good. That night I first had dreams about him, and I’ve had dreams about him every night. He’s constantly on my mind. I’ve started having butterflies when he smiles at me. I feel like I’m obsessed. I’m only happy when I’m with him. But when I’m not, I’m still happy? It’s strange. I find myself wondering if he’ll like this or that. And wondering what he’s thinking about. I care if he’s happy or not. I want him to be happy.”  
Megamind and Roxanne gave each other a look  
“Give it to me straight, am I carrying an alien baby? How long do I have?”  
“Uh, no, we checked for that in the ultrasound. Although where you would even be carrying a baby is beyond me, as you’re male. We’ve done all the tests that could help in this situation. Theres only one thing it could be”  
Megamind looked at Roxanne.  
“Okay, what is it. You can tell me. I should of known being with an alien had its consequences.”  
“No it’s not from being with an alien, well I guess it’s from being with this particular alien”  
“What did he do to me?”  
“Well there’s no easy way to say this...you’re..”  
Megamind looked at Roxanne for help  
“You’re in love with Minion” Roxanne blurted out.  
A tray of surgery tools dropped behind him. Minion stood there with his mouth open.


	3. Chapter 3

The only sound they can all hear is Bernard’s rapid heart beat, which is hooked up to a machine and beeping very loudly. Bernard grabbed the pulse reader and ripped it off his chest. 

“No! No. I’m not in love”  
Roxanne’s giving him a sympathetic look. “You are. You just described love”  
“NO! This is some alien thing. I’M NOT IN LOVE!” The word love echoed, mocking him. 

Bernard grabbed his clothes “I should of known I wouldn’t get any help from you two. You are his leader after all” he said to the blue alien, then looked at Roxanne “and you’re probably under the same spell as me. Thanks for nothing!” He walked past Minion, not looking at him as he did. He went before anyone got a chance to say anything else. 

In love? Are they serious! No. No. No! What a quack! That is absolutely ridiculous, and absurd. He would know if he was in love. No. This is still down to a weird alien thing. They just didn’t want him to know. Bernard feels pretty hurt. Why can’t they just tell him? He doesn’t think Minion has ever lied to him. He doesn’t seem like the lying type, too nice. But it’s obvious he’s lying now. Bernard’s ignoring the looks from strangers, as he walks down the sidewalk in a hospital gown. Lucky he’s tied it up so it’s not showing his arse. That’ll be worse!

Well the jokes on Minion now, because he’s not going to have his little human to worship him anymore. How can Bernard still see him after that? No. He’s going to have to stop texting him to come over. Does this alien thing have consequences from not seeing the fish alien? Is Bernard going to have withdrawals? Maybe that’s the cure? Not seeing him. Bernard felt a little better. Yea. He just won’t see him anymore. Easy! He rubbed his chest, as an ache formed. Maybe this won’t be so easy.

It’s not. It’s been 48 hours since he’s seen Minion, and Bernard is hating every minute. He still hasn’t stopped thinking about him. And his dreams are getting even more weird. The one last night, Minion was sitting next to him, in rocking chairs. They’re older. They’re talking about their children and grandchildren. Minion is holding Bernard’s hand and looking at him lovingly. Bernard awoke covered in sweat, and saying the fish alien’s name aloud.

This spell is strong. Bernard doesn’t know what to do. He just wants to stop thinking about all of this. He walks into his kitchen, and pours a glass of straight vodka. Then orders take away, as he doesn’t like to cook. Although he did cook a few times for Minion. Bernard would smile as Minion ate it all, and complimented him. Or sometimes he’d be in the kitchen as well, giving tips and helping. Those were good days. Bernard downed the glass of vodka, while waiting for the food. Then poured another. 

1 hour later and he’s very drunk. He must be blacking out, because he’s coming to and from consciousness. He called Minion, but doesn’t know what he was saying. Then he came to, while his head is in the toilet, and he’s vomiting. There’s two mechanical hands on him. Minion’s making soothing noises “it’s okay. Let it all out. Shit. How much did you drink? Seriously Bernard!” 

Then he’s on the bed. He told Minion to come and fuck him. Minion got angry and said “no you’re fucking drunk!”  
“Aw come on, you know you want to”  
Minion didn’t answer  
Then Bernard started mumbling “in love? Please. There’s no way I’m in love with you”  
Minion gave him a hurt look.

Then Bernard woke up in his own bed. He looked over to where Minion was sitting but he’s not there. Even more weird, Megamind and Roxanne are there. Bernard noticed he’s hooked up to a hospital machine.

Megamind got up to check the machine.  
“What happened?”  
“You got way too drunk. Minion was worried about you. He asked us to keep an eye on you.” The blue alien said.  
Megamind checked the machine, and took out the needle that was connected to it.  
“So he’s okay?” Roxanne said to her partner  
“Yea, go for it sweetie”

Bernard didn’t see the slap come, he just felt the intense pain from it  
“Don’t you ever hurt Minion again! You hear me! He doesn’t deserve” she looks him up and down with distaste showing on her face “you!” Then more darkly she said “you are so lucky he cares for you and has stopped me from doing more. Stay. Away. From. My family”  
Bernard looked over at Megamind, but he’s not looking at him. He looks angry as well. Fuck.

It gets worse 3 days later. Bernard was at work when a co-worker showed him an article in a tabloid magazine. Sitting across from each other at a nice restaurant, and smiling, are Minion and Wayne, former Metro man, now Music man Scott. What the fuck? 


	4. Chapter 4

Minion doesn’t know how he got himself in this mess. All he wanted was to have sex for the first time. 

It was embarrassing, when he walked in on Sir and Mam having sex. But seeing two beings have raw sex, well something in him awakened. And if Megamind can find someone to do those things with, maybe Minion can?

He’s been a bit lonely lately. Megamind and Roxanne are busy enjoying the start of their new marriage. There’s a small part of him, that’s a little, what’s the word? Jealous? Envious? But he is so happy for Megamind, Roxanne is perfect for him. It’s just.. why can’t he have someone in his life? He’s not looking for an actual relationship. No, he’s just after a little bit of fun. Something to distract himself from the boredom in his life. Something new.

Minion wasn’t expecting to proposition Bernard. He honestly didn’t come there for that. It’s just, they were talking, and they have a lot in common, and surprisingly Bernard was so easy to talk to. As time went by, Minion found himself becoming more comfortable in this man’s presence. And he’s just so... handsome. When he’d smile, Minion would forget what they were talking about. Bernard would have to repeat himself, it was so awkward! Bernard got up to go to the bathroom, and unintentionally Minion’s eyes went to the back of him. He can’t help it! He’s a virgin, sitting next to a very cute man, who is actually looking into his eyes like he’s a person, not Megamind’s Henchfish, or someone who is out of this world. And they didn’t even talk about Megamind. Most conversations with people were about the blue alien. Of course, Minion loves talking about how Megamind is now a hero and got the lovely Roxanne Ritchi, but Minion’s a person as well! He has his own life. But people never ask about that. It’s always about Megamind. So he asked Bernard if he wanted to have sex. He wasn’t expecting the answer to actually be yes! 

Minion can’t believe how gentle Bernard is being. He thought he would just basically take what he wants, and not care. But he’s making it clear that he wants Minion to enjoy this. It’s really nice how he’s letting Minion take the lead. Bernard felt so tight around him. Minion found it cute that Bernard forgot to mention that he hadn’t done it that way before. He was relieved when Bernard said he didn’t want him to stop. Minion can’t believe he’s fucking Bernard! It feels absolutely amazing! It was over before they knew it, not knowing what else to do, Minion left. 

He was surprised to get a text the next day, asking if he wanted to come over. Bernard had been on his mind all day, so of course the answer was YES! He tried to act nonchalant so he just texted back ‘sure, see you soon’.

Bernard was on him straight away. He kissed his tank, and mechanical shoulder, then got all shy and looked into his eyes, and asked if this is okay? Of course this is okay. Bernard held his hand, then pulled him to the bedroom. There he pressed the button to let Minion’s mechanical penis out, and put his mouth to it, and Minion finally figured out what all the fuss is about. Wow!

Minion kept waiting for Bernard to say something like I’ve had my fun, that’s enough now or lets just be friends, without the benefits. Or sorry I’m not into it anymore. But he kept texting, so Minion kept going over.

After about a week, Minion asked if he wanted to use the mechanical vagina. Bernard kissed his tank and said it was up to Minion. Minion’s been wanting it, for a while. He gets very wet when they have sex. Minion pressed a button that opens it up. Bernard looked at it fascinatingly, then asked if he can touch it. Minion nodded. He started rubbing the clit, then surprised Minion by putting his mouth to it. He licked and used his fingers inside until Minion came. 

Bernard entered Minion for the first time. He kept kissing Minion all over. He went slow, double checking that what he was doing was okay. He went in so deep. Minion’s never felt anything like it before. Bernard came inside him, then kissed Minion all over again. They stayed like that for a bit, with Bernard still inside him. Minion got up to go, but an arm stopped him “stay” so Minion stayed the night. Bernard practically slept on top of him. He had an arm over him, and was squeezing tight during the night. Minion thought he heard his name being called in the middle of the night, but wasn’t too sure if it was just a dream. They woke up at 4am and had sex again. It was slow and tender again. There was lots of kissing and soft moans.

It was like they were living in their own little world and nothing existed outside of Bernard’s apartment. They would have sex, then sometimes watch a movie, or a series. Some nights, they would play board games, but they just.. enjoyed each other’s company. Bernard seemed like a whole different person from when Minion first showed up on his doorstop.

Everything was going great until Bernard had to bring up the whole alien spell thing. First thing first, there is no way Minion would have a partner just because he put a spell on him! Minion wants his partner to be there because he wants to be there! There’s something intoxicating about knowing that person wants you. Especially when they look like Bernard. It really hurt, that Bernard would even suggest it. 

Then there’s what happened at the evil lair. Minion put his hands on his tank. He can’t think about that. That really hurt. Minion never said he loved him. Nor did he expect Bernard to love him. They were just having fun. That’s all it was. And now everything is a mess. And he really misses Bernard. 

Megamind and Roxanne knocked on his door. “Hey Minion, how are you?” There’s the sympathy eyes again. Minion groaned internally. He knows they mean well, but do they have to keep giving sympathy eyes? He gets it, he’s unloveable. They don’t need to keep feeling sorry for him.  
“I’m good thanks” he lies.  
The Ritchis share a look. How can they always know what the other is thinking?  
“Wayne’s here. He’s worried about you. We all are. You’ve been in this room for 3 days now. Why don’t you go out? Wayne said he’d love to take you somewhere nice. It’ll be good for you. We can come as well, if you like?” Roxanne asked.  
“No that’s okay, you two stay here. I’ll go with Wayne”  
“Are you sure?” Megamind asked. Minion knows they need their privacy. They’re newlyweds, and Minion’s been in the way a lot. There’s been a few times when he’s come out of his room, to get food, and they were on the couch, looking thoroughly kissed. Minion suspects more would of happened, had he not walked in on them. Note to self, ask brainbots to clean that couch! 

So he’s at a fancy restaurant with Wayne. They’ve been friends for so long now. Minion really cares for Wayne. But Wayne, just keeps on talking! Minion loves a good conversation but this seemed one sided. Or maybe it was him? He really isn’t in the mood to be talking right now. He keeps seeing Bernard’s face everywhere. Then he will realise it’s not him, and feel disappointed. Then he’ll be angry with himself, because he shouldn’t feel disappointed. He should feel relieved that it wasn’t him. Ahh! This is horrible. Why does it have to hurt so much? They were just friends, right?


	5. Chapter 5

Megamind’s acting a little weird. He’s not saying where they’re going. They’re in the invisible car, and Minion always knows where they’re going. This is odd. When Minion asks where they’re going, he’ll just say something vague like running errands, or I just need to drop something off. 

The car stops in front of a two storey vintage house. Megamind won’t look into Minions eyes.  
“What’s going on sir?”  
“I didn’t know what else to do. You know I’ve always wanted what was best for you right?”  
Minion nodded  
“Well you haven’t been happy lately”  
“I-“  
“No. Don’t say you’re fine or okay. We know you’re not.”  
Minion can’t reply to that  
“I don’t know Minion. Am I doing the right thing? I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and I just don’t know. But at the end of the day, this is your decision, and I’m not going to stand in the way. We just want you to be happy”  
“Ookkay, uh thanks?”  
Megamind surprised Minion by hugging him. “I’ll be here waiting for you”  
“Okay seriously. What’s going on?”  
“Just go in and see”

Well he guesses he’ll go in the house then?  
Minion walks in and almost walks out, because standing there, is Bernard. This time, it really is him.

“Hey”  
“Bernard what’s going on? Why are we in this house?”  
“I’ll get to that.”  
Bernard walks closer to Minion, so he took a step back.  
“Minion, I am so sorry. I’ve been such an asshole to you. Of course you didn’t put me under an alien spell. I just.. I can’t explain how sorry I am. I hurt you. And that isn’t right, because Minion, you are such a wonderful person, with a huge heart”

Bernard continued “I saw the photo of you and Wayne. At first I was jealous. But there was something about that photo that was bugging me. It took some time to realise, that the reason why, is because you didn’t look happy”  
“Why do you care if I’m happy?”  
“Of course I care if you’re happy! Minion, you mean so much to me. I don’t expect forgiveness, but please, can I show you something? You deserve so much, so I made you something with the help of Roxanne, Megamind and the brainbots.”  
Bernard took Minion’s hand, and led him to another room. He opened the door, and- wait... no, it can’t be! Minion’s jaw dropped, his eyes huge, it can’t be?

“Minion, I can’t imagine what it’s like to have your whole world gone. Your planet. Your home. You’ve been through so much. And I wanted you to have a place that you could call home. A place, like the one you lost. Of course we couldn’t get it exactly right, but Megamind said it was close?”  
“This looks just like it. Bernard. You made me this? Why?”  
“Because I want, need you to be happy. I want to see your smile. You have a lovely smile Minion”  
“I do?”  
Bernard laughed “yea, you do. I’ve missed it”  
Minion looked around. He can’t believe they made this room to look exactly like a park from his planet. It’s absolutely beautiful. There’s a tree that looks just like the one Minion had near his house.”  
“How?”  
“Oh, the brainbots. They’re amazing. It was hard, because we didn’t have the same materials as the one on your planet. But once Megamind explained what the place looks like, they did great.” 

The place is huge. They made big plants and colourful flowers, and it even has a lake. Minion looked up and gasped, as the ceiling looks just like when he was young and would look up at his sky. “I can’t believe you did this. Thank you.”

“Minion I would do anything for you, because... well deep down I knew from the beginning, but I was scared, so I made something in my mind, as to why I feel the way I feel. But Minion...” Bernard held his hand “I am so in love with you”  
Minion gave a little gasp “but you said-”  
“I was wrong. I was so wrong. Of course I’m in love with you. How could I not be? You’re so wonderful and caring. You made me learn how to cook, because I need to eat more healthy”  
“You do. You can’t just eat take away every day”  
Bernard nodded his head and put a hand on the side of Minion’s tank. “You make this cute little noise when you sleep, which I really miss. You tell really funny jokes. You get really mad when characters do something you don’t like on tv shows. I want to see your smile every day, I want to hear your wonderful laugh, Minion..” he got down on one knee “I know we haven’t even really dated, and this may seem too soon, but I’m so in love with you. I would love to start a life with you, here in this house. But either way, this house is yours Minion, it’s the only thing I can give you. But uh.. will you marry me?”

Minion’s mouth went dry “marry you?”  
“I know it’s sudden, but I just really want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you’ll have me? I’ve loved having you over mine, and just doing life together. I’m not sure if you felt the same?”  
“And you want to move in here? But you love your place”  
“I thought I did, but after you were gone, I realised I didn’t love it as much as I love you”  
“Oh”  
.......  
.......  
Bernard now realised he hasn’t gotten one indication as to whether Minion feels the same. He can literally feel his heart breaking. He needs to leave, now!

Bernard got off his knee, and started to leave  
“Yes”  
Bernard turned around, did he hear that right, he can’t have hope. Not if he’s wrong. He looks into Minions eyes, hoping for some kind of hint.  
“I’m so in love with you Bernard. I honestly didn’t think you felt the same”  
“Of course you didn’t, because I was an asshole”  
Minion finally gave Bernard one of his huge smiles “yea you kinda was an asshole, weren’t you?”  
“Yes. Can I make it up to you?”  
“And how will you do that?”  
“I’ll get rid of the rug you hate”  
“Done!” Bernard laughed, Minion’s always hated that rug. He’s always saying it doesn’t go with the rest of the nice furniture.  
“Maybe you can get rid of it when you move in here with me? In my new house?” Minion asked  
“Really, you’ll move in with me? .....And marry me?”  
“Yes Bernard, I’ll marry you”  
Bernard hugged Minion, and kissed his tank. Minion moved to the edge of the tank, to kiss him between the glass. Bernard cried a little, and he’s pretty sure Minion is as well, although it’s hard to tell, with him being in water.  
“We’re engaged!” Minion said in disbelief  
“We are! I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you”  
Minion kissed him again with the glass between them.  
“Same, my love”


End file.
